


Carpe diem - seize the day

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Bruce and Clint ever work up the courage to ever actually tell each other how they feel? Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe diem - seize the day

Bruce licked his lips looking down at his desk as thoughts ran riot in his mind. He'd padded down to his lab to try and take his focus off his current dilemma, to allow thoughts of science to fill his head but it had failed. He tightened his grip on the edge of the desk as he slowly let out a deep breath. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult, then again, nothing could be simple when you were The Hulk. Bruce looked up smiling slightly as he saw the photo pinned to the board in front of him. Tony had pinned it there after Clint had come down with it, babbling on about how Natasha had actually been caught smiling. Pepper had taken it on a quiet day, before they had figured out what Loki was really up to, they'd all thought it stupid then but now they knew it was because no one had really expected all of them to make it out alive. He walked towards the board, Tony had an arm around Steve's shoulder's, his usual wide grin on display. Steve's smile wasn't as big but it was infectious and Bruce smiled back at the photo despite himself. Thor was stood at the back, the cheesiest grin anyone had ever seen on his face, while Natasha stood slightly to the side of him a small smile playing across her lips. It wasn't much of a smile, but it was a smile none the less. Clint had been caught mid laugh, he looked so young and carefree in the picture despite everything he had gone through and then there was Bruce. Bruce was in the middle of the group, head slightly turned to look at Clint, grinning at his team mate. Bruce raised a finger and slowly stroked the man who was running through his dreams every night. If only he was worthy of the marksman, but he was dangerous. He was the Hulk and Clint was...Clint was perfect.

_And high up above or down below_  
 _When you're too in love to let it go_  
 _But if you never try you'll never know_  
 _Just what you're worth_

Clint stood on the roof of Stark industries, the feel of the gentle breeze on his face making him feel free, his lips curved into a small smile as he shut his eyes. He'd taken things like this for granted, before Loki had invaded his mind. No one really thinks much about being able to go and stand outside if they want to but Clint hadn't been able to that when Loki had been his boss, his master. He hadn't been able to sought out the high places he craved when he wanted to just sit and think like he was doing now. A part of Clint had died when Loki had taken him. He'd felt weak that it was him who had fallen under the mind control, the Avengers had been supportive but he'd seen the way people had looked at him for months afterwards. He couldn't blame them, he'd killed agents, innocent people without a second thought as he'd done what the demi-god had asked without question. Clint opened his eyes again, his thoughts still filled with images of the curly haired man he worked with. Bruce had caught his attention from the word go. The scientist had tried to keep himself to himself, but it was Clint's job to notice people, to watch them. Bruce fascinated him, the Hulk liked him, it was a brilliant combination, now if only Clint could build up the courage to say something to the other man. They had more in common then you would think, both of them had been called liabilities, both had had control ripped away from them violently. They had once talked briefly about how it felt to be not in control of your own body, only able to watch as you caused destruction and pain while screaming at yourself to stop. Clint however was under no illusions. The other man was too good for him, Bruce was smart, funny and he was well...broken.

_Tears stream down your face_  
 _When you lose something you cannot replace_  
 _Tears stream down your face_  
 _And I_

Bruce was heading back to his room a mug of hot chocolate in his hand when he heard a soft clunk. He had stilled for a moment, holding his breath as he listened for any other sound wondering if one of Stark's beloved robots had dropped something or if a fellow Avenger couldn't sleep.  
"Hello?"  
He lent to his right slightly trying to see around the corner when Clint's head suddenly popped around it. "Hello Doc."  
Bruce jumped slightly before he smiled softly at him, "Good, ah," he gazed at his watch, the blue glowing numbers informing him it was 4am, "morning Clint."  
The spy walked around the corner fully returning the smile, unable to squash the thoughts that this must be some sort of sign. Just seconds ago he had been sat on the roof wondering how he would even go about asking the Doctor if he would like to go on a date with him if he decided to actually get a spine, and now here they were at some ridiculous hour alone in a corridor.  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
Bruce shook his head softly, "If I'd known I was going to bump into you I'd have made another hot chocolate, my apologies."  
Clint rolled his eyes, typical Bruce. He always seemed to be apologizing for doing something he had no control over. Bored one day the marksman had tried to count how many times Bruce apologized for something silly but had to abandon his mission when Natasha had dragged him out at noon to get food. The count had already been at 17.  
"It's okay, I'll just steal yours." He grinned and gave a small laugh, nibbling on his bottom lip for a second and shifted his weight to one leg.  
Bruce returned the smile, but it soon fell as he noticed Barton's uncomfortable behavior, and it made his heart ache a little. Was the agent uncomfortable about being alone with him because he was The Hulk? Oh how he hoped not.

_Tears stream down your face_  
 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
 _Tears stream down your face_  
 _And I_

"A-are you okay Clint?" He wished he wasn't holding the steaming mug so he could clean his glasses, something to occupy him so he didn't have to keep staring at the other man.  
Clint nodded taking a deep breath.  
"Bruce, I.." He licked his lips, cursing himself for feeling like a bumbling teen asking someone out for the first time. He wasn't really prepared for this chance meeting; He'd planned to go to his nest and work out some sort of strategy he'd never actually act upon. He wished he had some fancy words ready to work in his favor of trying to sweep the other off his feet. He thought about back tracking, saying something totally different from his heart was screaming at him to confess, but he'd started now and Clint Barton always finished what he started.  
The brunette stood quietly as he waited for Clint to continue. He felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest, his mouth suddenly very dry, a million things going through his mind at once. He raised the mug to his lips to take a small sip, hoping the beverage would be cool enough to not burn his mouth.  
Clint cleared is throat as he forced himself to continue,  
"..I have a confession."  
Bruce raised his eyebrows and lowered the mug as he nodded slowly, "Okay?"  
He tried to keep his features neutral as he waited for the inevitable. Clint was going to confess that he was uncomfortable around him, around the other guy. He could feel his heart dropping, his stomach tightening as he waited. This was nothing new, most people were uncomfortable being around him, but the fact that was Clint. Handsome, confident Clint standing in from out of stuttering out letters and shifting uncomfortably, it made him want to run and hide again. Maybe he'd go to Africa?  
"I like you Bruce, well, more than like in fact. Uhm, I know I'm not the most good-looking guy and your surrounded by much more impressive people than me, including ones who probably wouldn't have let a glowing blue cube fuck them up, and you have much more in common with Tony, you're science bros, but..."  
Bruce let out a small giggle. He honestly didn't mean to but he hadn't been able to hold in the bubble of laughter that had risen from his stomach in relief as Agent Barton rambled on. Clint wasn't scared of him? He wasn't using this chance meeting as an opportunity to tell him he thought he was unsafe? He liked him?  
Clint stopped talking and narrowed his eyes.  
"Did you just laugh at me?"  
"No! Well...yes I did laugh, but not at you! I.."  
Clint shook his head slightly, opening his mouth to tell Bruce to go fuck himself. He knew he wasn't the best guy on the team, but he had feelings, feelings he thought Bruce would respect even if he didn't like him. Clint cursed himself for ever thinking he and Bruce had some sort of connection, that maybe they could somehow work. He took a step towards the scientist, but never got the chance to actually speak.  
Bruce had never been good with words, never been any good with talking about how he felt, so he'd decided to show him, pressing his lips against the assassins.  
"I like you too Clint."

_Lights will guide you home_  
 _And ignite your bones_  
 _And I will try to fix you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Unsure if I should continue with this or not..hmm...


End file.
